The present invention relates to a socket for mounting a small electric lamp having two lead wires extended from a base of the electric lamp, such as a wedge base electric lamp, on a printed circuit board.
In general, the socket of the type as described is mounted so as to firmly retain the printed circuit board therein. Therefore, the socket has a drum portion formed with projections, and the printed circuit board is retained between the bottom end portion and the flange portion. The drum portion also serves to retain the electric lamp interiorly therein. There are provided contact terminals with which lead wires of the electric lamp electrically contact, the contact terminal being partly projectingly formed on the flange portion facing the printed circuit board and placed in pressure contact with the contacts on the printed circuit board. Since the contact terminals are provided within the drum portion and the contact terminal is partly placed in pressure contact with the contact of the printed circuit board, the structure becomes complicated. In addition, the provision of the contact terminals causes the length of the drum portion to extend more than necessary, as the terminals must be projecting rearwardly. The conventional device further suffers from the disadvantage in which a knob portion for mounting the printing circuit board greatly projects rearwardly of the printed circuit board, and the use of the printed circuit board or the like used for miniaturization of the device in a limited space has been extremely difficult.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages noted above by providing an arrangement wherein the structure of the flange portion eliminates the provision of contact terminals; the length of the socket drum portion is reduced and the drum portion is formed integral with the flange portion to minimize rearward projection thereof; the flange portion is formed at the rear surface with grooves and the socket is rotated by a coin, tool or the like to facilitate mounting on the printed circuit board; and the flange portion is formed at the front surface with a taper surface to provide suitable resiliency, thereby eliminating the provision of means by which contact terminal is placed under pressure in contact with the contact of the printed circuit board.